Sombras do Império in Action Figures
Sombras do Império in Action Figures é um fã filme criado por fãs brasileiros em 2004. O filme é baseado no projeto multimídia Sombras do Império, e usa efeitos de stop motion para fazer os action figures se moverem e interagirem, e também tem efeitos 3D e a trilha sonora oficial. Ele foi dirigido e produzido por Milton Soares Jr., e estrelado pelos dubladores Norberto Padilha Jr., José Augusto Müller, Roberto Fabrício, Dilermano Zannella Neto e o próprio Milton Soares.O filme ficou pronto no dia 18 de Setembro de 2004 e teve mais de 10.000 downloads no mundo inteiro. O filme ficou com a duração de 106 minutos,sendo assim o maior fã filme feito de action figures do mundo. Resumo O fã filme é baseado no livro de Steve Perry Shadows of the Empire, e trata dos acontecimentos ocorridos entre e . Luke Skywalker e a Princesa Leia, com a ajuda de Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Wedge Antilles e do Rogue Squadron, partem numa tentativa de resgatar Han Solo das mãos de Boba Fett. Eles contam com a ajuda de um dos melhores pilotos da Galáxia de nome Dash Rendar. Ele descobre onde está Fett e os leva até lá. Boba Fett por sua vez, tem que lutar contra outros caçadores de recompensas para continuar com sua "mercadoria": Han Solo. thumb|200px|A [[Legends:Aliança Rebelde|Aliança Rebelde.]] Enquanto isso, o Imperador ordena que Vader consiga capturar Luke Skywalker, porém um vilão que vive nas sombras do Império deseja tomar o lugar de Vader ao lado de Palpatine. Esse vilão é o Príncipe Xizor, líder de uma poderosa organização de crime e contrabando, e planeja matar Skywalker, levando Darth Vader ao fracasso. Assim, Luke se encontra na mira de dois dos seres mais poderosos da Galáxia. A Aliança Rebelde, por meio dos Bothanos, consegue roubar os planos secretos da Segunda Estrela da Morte, uma poderosa estação espacial com força suficiente para destruir um planeta inteiro. O desenrolar dos fatos levam a Princesa Leia até Xizor e na tentativa de salvá-la, Luke e Dash terão que enfrentar o Príncipe sombrio. A batalha final promete ser uma das mais emocionantes na saga de Star Wars, pois para conseguir a ordem e a paz na Galáxia, a Aliança Rebelde precisa antes de mais nada salvar suas próprias vidas; contra as forças de Xizor e pior ainda, contra a elite da Marinha Imperial sobre Coruscant, a capital do Império. Pôsteres Imagem:Sombrasespecial.jpg|Pôster 1 Imagem:Sombras in.jpg|Pôster 2 Imagem:Sombras indy.jpg|Pôster Special Edition Créditos Equipe thumb|200px|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker.]] * Direção e produção Milton Soares Jr. * Produtor dos cenários e designers Dilermando Zannella Neto * Diretora de arte e produtora dos cenários Alcione Simon Zannella * Assistente de direção Arthur Simon Zannella * Concepção artística José Carlos Balbino * Animação de stop motion José Antônio Marques da Costa Neto * Assistentes de produção Ricardo Hilsdorf, Luciano Stinchi, Rogério Lachowicz, Fernanda de Oliveira Florindo da Silva, João Avelar Lobato, Gregory Gonçalves de Bonis e Amanda Luiza Gonçalves de Bonis * Tradutoras intérpretes Cynthia Levart Zocca e Thais Simões de Almeida Marques * Web designer Frederico Luiz A. de Almeida * Redação Flávia Santa Cruz de Siqueira * Criador do modelo do action figure: "Guri" Fábio Sliachticas * Direção de vozes e efeitos sonoros Roberto Fabricio * Efeitos especiais e animação 3D Marcos Perrin e Cássio Rafael Goedert * Edição e montagem Milton Soares Jr. Dubladores thumb|right|200px|[[Legends:Dash Rendar|Dash Rendar e Leebo.]] * Norberto Padilha Jr. .... Príncipe Xizor * José Augusto Müller .... Dash Rendar * Roberto Fabricio .... Luke Skywalker * Dilermando Zannella Neto .... Darth Vader * Milton Soares Jr. .... Imperador Palpatine * Andrea Gebauerac .... Princesa Leia - versão inglês * Ricardo Hilsdorf .... Vidkun * Luciano Stinchi .... Koth Melan * Marcos Perrin .... C-3PO * José Antônio M. da Costa Neto .... Wedge Antilles * Mauro Nevoni .... Jix * João Vicente Novaes .... Almirante Piett * Eduardo Gomes .... Almirante do Falleen's Fist * Mauro Nevoni .... Bossk * José Carlos Balbino .... Piloto Y-Wing - Ouro 4 * Marcos M. Cernauskas .... Piloto Rogue 3 Participações Especiais * Gilberto Barolli .... Barabel * Marli Bortoletto .... Guri Links Externos * Site oficial em Português * Site oficial em Inglês * Download do Filme * Download do Trailer "Celebration" Categoria:Fã Filmes Categoria:Sombras do Império